Telefonnummern
miniatur|[[Niko Bellic telefoniert]] Telefonnummern gibt es in allen Teilen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, sind jedoch nur in Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V über das Handy wählbar. Durch Aufrufen des Tastenfeldes kann man eine maximal zehnstellige Nummer eingeben. Diese Nummern können auch Cheats sein. San Andreas * 333-747123 – auf der Wählscheibe eines Fernsprechtischapparats Nummern in Vice City Stories * 555-FUNDUS – Vice News Network Nummern in Grand Theft Auto IV Funktionierende Nummern Wirkungslose Nummern Nummern in Grand Theft Auto V Funktionierende Nummern *911 = Notruf ::Taste 1 = Polizei ::Taste 2 = Rettung ::Taste 3 = Feuerwehr * 555-0100 - The Happy Teeth Dentistry / 8 til late daily (Telefaxanschluss) * (184) 555-0101 - For Sale / Foreclosure (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (323) 555-0103 - Se Renta (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * (626) 555-0104 - Bag Ladies / Handbags & Purses (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0107 - Eclipse Pharmacy / Prescription Consultations (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * (323) 555-0108 - For Rent (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0109 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * auch als - Lost Cock (Hahn) * (485) 555-0110 - Paleto Pets & Veterinary Services (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) ''*auch als 1-999-PALPETS s.u. * 555-0111 - Room Mate Wanted ''(Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * auch als - For Rent / Juan * auch als - Daily Globe On Vinewood / Global News Open 24/7 * 555-0113 - For Lease (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * (323) 555-0114 - KO Casuals (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (323) auch als - Reflex Nails / Veener Faceon / Beauty Salon * 555-0117 - Gloria's Fashion Boutique (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0118 - Window Tinting (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * (626) 555-0119 - The Silk Sheikh / Wholesale Importers / Retail Welcome (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0122 - Some kind of living thing found (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * auch als - Exotic Dancing Lessons * auch als - With Irene, a caucasean (?) blend eastern european * auch als - L.S. Gentstyle / Tuxedo Retails Menswear * 555-0124 - Aural Pleasures Car Stereo Specialist (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * (752) auch als - Ronnie's Luxury Car Wash and Detail * (323) auch als - "Koreanisch" Modern Practice * (323) 555-0126 - Park Jung Restaurant (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (213) auch als - Medical Equipment / Buy Buy Buy * (310) 555-0127 - Los Santos Style / High Fasion glasses and accessories (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0131 - Grand Opening / Los Santos frozen meats (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * (626) auch als - Total Pants / Wholesale and Retailers * (732) 555-0132 - HOBO / Household Order Bin Operations Inc. (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * 555-0133 - Found Dog / July 3rd in Vinewood / Dog is dead (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Porn Site requires Actresses * (310) 555-0135 - Mom's Famous Tacos (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * auch als - Autoshop * auch als - Edzell Foundation Youth Center / Proprietors: B & E Milne * (424) 555-0137 - Earnas you learn (Telefaxanschluss) * (213) auch als - Grand Opening / Hair and Make-up * (626) auch als - Lace in the sun / Wholesales/Retail * auch als - Garden Works * 555-0139 - David Cho von Robinson Real Estate (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (323) auch als - Apt. for Rent * (310) auch als - Cleaners and maids / All housework / Also closing & jewelry sales * (284) auch als - Auto Re-Perez * (847) auch als - Laundromat * 555-0142 - Plumbing 24 Hours (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Auto Fix Factory * auch als - Auto Body Paint / Flints Autos * auch als - Glass Heroes * 555-0143 - Roofing (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * auch als - Mr. Gibson's Wandlust / Magic - Wands - Novelty Items * auch als - Books & Movie Posters * auch als - Eclipse Pharmacy / Prescription Consultations * 555-0144 - For Rent / Wolfs International Realty (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (384) auch als - Davis Electricals * (323) auch als - "Koreanisch" * (323) 555-0147 - Lenny Avery Realty (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * auch als - Blick / "Koreanisch" * 555-0149 - East Los Santos Appliances / AV Repair (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * auch als - Eclipse Pharmacy / Prescription Consultations * (626) 555-0150 - Fashion (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (626) 555-0154 - Garbs / Clothing Wholesale & Retail (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) ''*auch als 1-999-SAGARBS s.u. * (626) auch als - total stitch up / Handmade Fashions / Alterations & Mending * 555-0155 - General Store ''(Telefaxanschluss) * (310) 555-0156 - Dynasty 8 (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (626) 555-0157 - Wholesale Milliners / Cap It All City (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (310) auch als - Malismo Appliances / We also repair appliances / Open 7 days * (310) 555-0159 - Johnsons Realty / Available / Steve Ponters (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0160 - For Rent (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Rancho Tires * 555-0161 - For Rent / Wolfs International Realty (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * auch als - For Sale * auch als - Lofts / Now Leasing * 555-0162 - Advertise here (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (323) 555-0163 - House for rent (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * auch als - Apartment for rent * 555-0164 - I love 72, Dragon Brain and surfing the web / Be my friend (Telefaxanschluss) * auch als - J's Bonds * (626) auch als - Lace of Diamonds / Wholesales & Retailers * (626) 555-0165 - Lace of Diamonds / Wholesales & Retailers (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (323) 555-0166 - The Banjo String / Mirror Park's (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * 555-0167 - Toke-A-Mon Smokers Emporium / Smoking Accessories (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * auch als - Smokers Emporium / Smoking Accessories * (323) 555-0168 - Apartments avail. for rental (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * (323) auch als - For Lease May Sell / Wolfs International Realty * auch als - I can lenghten your penice * auch als - Lost cat "Growler" / Orange tabby, injured leg * (557) 555-0169 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (310) auch als - Rogers / Salvage & Scrap * (818) auch als - For Lease * (337) auch als - Tits N Bobs / Dinner and light relief / All adult dining * auch als - Tattoo Body Art and Piercing * auch als - Hands On Car Wash * auch als - Davis Ave / Discount / Carpet Center * auch als - Vinewood Records / Los Santos * (425) 555-0170 - Post OP / Blaine County Depot / Paleto Bay (Ansage: "This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * 555-0171 - Move In Special / $125 Inc. Truck (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0172 - Wysiwig / Wigs & Extensions (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0174 - Discount Fabrics / Wholesale / Fabrics (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * (323) auch als - Hwan Cafe * 555-0176 - Minky the clown (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * auch als - Beachblonde / Beachwear Fashion Swimwear Shoes / Vespucci Beach * 555-0177 - For Lease (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0178 - Fix your accent (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * auch als - Space for Lease / Ask for Buzz * (281) auch als - Los Santos Department of Sanitation (Recycling) * 555-0180 - Lost Dog/Friend (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * 555-0182 - BSC Machine Maintenance (Telefaxanschluss) * 555-0184 - Fast service! (Spielt Musik in Endlosschleife) * (310) 555-0185 - Lost Cat (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * (310) auch als - Shorefeet / Shoe Repairs * 555-0186 - Mosley Auto Service (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * 555-0187 - Timesnatchers / Genuine brand name watches (Anrufbeantworter: "Your business is important to us...") * (310) 555-0188 - The Germinator / Plants & Gardens / All enquiries (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * auch als - Fat Losers / Liposuction * auch als - Mollis $25 each * auch als - Foreign Attire / Women's Clothing / Styles from Europe / French & Africa * auch als - Now Leasing * 555-0189 - Multis Real Estate Office Space for lease ("This mailbox is full, goodbye.") * 555-0190 - Mollis, buy one pack get second half price!! (Anrufbeantworter: Piepton) * 555-0191 - Peso Transfer Service / El Mejor Tipo De Cambio (Telefaxanschluss) * (310) 555-0192 - Childcare by the hour (Hebt ab und legt gleich wieder auf) * 555-0194 - 24HR Locksmith (Ansage: "This number is no longer in service.") * (213) 555-0195 - Simmet Fabrics / Simmet Alley, Los Santos (Angerufener geht ran und sagt "Stop prank calling me.") * (626) 555-0197 - Dandies / Fashion Wholesale & Retail (Anrufbeantworter: "Thanks for calling...") * (696) 555-0199 - For Lease (Anrufbeantworter: "We are not here. Call back later.") * (733) auch als - Nail Bar & Spa / Facials & Extras * auch als - Lost Turtle / His name is Anthony... * auch als - Aguila Burrito * 1-999-367-3767 - Schwarzes Handy * 209-555-0123 - gemischtrassiger Latino, sportlich, homosexuell, bietet Massagen/Exkortservice (Todd) * 555-3708 - unbenanntes Gasversorgungsunternehmen * (310) 555-0198 - Larry’s RV Sales * 184-555-0188 (vor 18 Uhr)/204-555-0199 (nach 18 Uhr) - Immobilie zu verkaufen * 555-0143 - Windsor Real Estate * 545-555-0122 - Jachtzimmer * 1-999-0505205 - Higgin’s Helicopter Tours * 555-310809 - Bilgeco Shipping Services Spezielle Nummern Wirkungslose Nummern (dauerbesetzt) Trivia * Neben der halbfiktiven Vorwahl 555 nutzt Rockstar auch reale Vorwahlen wie zum Beispiel 213, 323, 069 usw. *Das fiktive Präfix 555 kommt fast in jeder Nummer vor, es wird in vielen unabhängigen fiktiven Telefonnumern verwendet, um Überschneidungen mit realen Nummern zu vermeiden. *Die 69 ist als Easter Egg auch in vielen der Telefonnumern enthalten. Bildergalerie tel v 03.jpg|Telefonnummern auf Schildern von Immobilienmaklern in Chumash (GTA V) tel v 04.jpg|Telefonnummer vom Los Santos Department of Sanitation auf einer Mülltonne (GTA V) tel v 05.jpg|Werbeschilder mit Telefonnummern an einem Hochhaus in Little Seoul (GTA V) tel v 06.jpg|Telefonnummer auf der Fassade der Grove-Street-Garage (GTA V) tel v 07.jpg|Diverse Telefonnummern auf einer Wand in South Los Santos (GTA V) tel v 08.jpg|Telefonnummer auf einem Transporter des Unternehmens Sunset Bleach (GTA V) Tel v 02.jpg|Schild von Dynasty-8-Immobilien vor dem Landeplatz von Vespucci (GTA V) Tel v 01.jpg|Zettel mit Telefonnummern am Eingang zur Yellow-Jack-Inn-Bar (GTA V) Kategorie:Cheats Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Telekommunikation Kategorie:Gameplay